


komahina piss fic!!

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omorashi, Smut, Two Shot, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Komaeda exposes his fetish to Hinata, and Hinata soon learns something new about himself...
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	komahina piss fic!!

**Author's Note:**

> oKAY OKAY OKAY. BEFORE YOU GO STRAIGHT TO THE COMMENTS I HAVE TO GIVE CONTEXT FOR THIS.
> 
> It was 2am and my dumbass thought  
> "Hey I'm bored, lets spin an online spinner to see what fetish I have to write"  
> and here we are
> 
> God  
> fucking  
> dammit
> 
> Anyway, despite everything, I hope you somehow manage to enjoy this, and thanks for clicking on this ig <3

Hinata winced as he instinctively moved his arm to block out the sun, as it moved out from behind a cloud. He rolled over, lying sideways on the couch. He shifted his body into a more comfortable position, brushing his brunette hair out of his hazel eyes. He sighed as he stuck his hand underneath the soft cushion and bent his knees. His dark green pants had a habit of absorbing the intense heat, and he had never been one for hot weather.  _ At least my shirt is white…  _ he thought as he pulled it back down over his stomach.

After a while, he groaned and rolled over again. He was terrible at sleeping, let alone being able to nap correctly. He just wanted to get some sleep in before Komaeda got home, he was just so tired… Not to mention his growing thirst. He needed water, but he didn’t want to get up.  _ Any moment now… sleep will come… _

It didn’t. As many positions as he tried, as many yawns he gave, it just wouldn’t come. Every time he yearned for peaceful slumber, it seemed to get further away. He opened his eyes briefly to check the time… It was five o’ clock already. He just decided to give up. Sitting up at the couch, he stretched and looked at the clock again. He was so bored, he was really just waiting for Komaeda to arrive.

_ Just fifteen minutes,  _ he thought. Komaeda would have just got off work, and it probably wouldn’t take too long for him to get to Hinata’s house. Komaeda was Hinata’s boyfriend, and while Komaeda had a stable job, Hinata… well… Hinata pushed the thought away as he glanced at his reflection in the window, seeing how messed up his hair had become from lying down. He tried to comb it down with his hand, thinking about how he really had to take better care of himself.

_ Knock, knock!  _

Hinata turned his attention to the front door, where the knocking had come from. He immediately felt his mood pick up a little bit… at least things were more interesting when Komaeda was around.

He walked over the door, which was indeed unlocked. He pulled it open, eager to greet him.

“Hey Hinata!” Komaeda said happily as the door swung open. Hinata was taken aback; Komaeda was holding two bags, one in each hand, and it appeared as if both were completely full. Not only that, but in between his arms and his chest were a few bottles of-

“Orange juice?” Hinata said, looking at Komaeda, confused.

“Yep.” Komaeda sidestepped past Hinata, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He set down the bags on the floor, and set the bottles of orange juice on the table. He bent down, reaching in the bag, and pulled out more… juice?

“Did you buy  _ all _ of this? Why do you have so much orange juice?” Hinata asked, bewildered.

“Well, you see,” Komaeda said, straightening up again. “I feel kinda bad. I know you don’t have enough to do around here, so I thought we could hang out this evening. The orange juice is for, ah, drinking,” Komaeda finished awkwardly.

Hinata stared at Komaeda before bursting into laughter. “Why’d you choose orange juice?”

“Ah, well, don’t you like it?” Komaeda replied.

“Of course I do.” Hinata hugged Komaeda. “I love everything given to me by you.”

“Well, that’s a relief.” Komaeda smiled and returned the hug. “Do you wanna sit down?”

“Sure.” HInata followed Komaeda to the couch he had attempted to sleep on, helping him with the orange juice. He still found it amusing that Komaeda had decided to buy a ridiculous amount for seemingly no reason, other than to just hang out with Hinata. But seriously… that was a lot of orange juice… Not that he was complaining, of course.

Komaeda collapsed onto the dark green sofa, sighing, exhausted from work. Hinata sat next to him and allowed Komaeda to rest his head on his shoulder. Komaeda smiled.

“How was work?” Hinata asked, enjoying the sensation of Komaeda’s head on his shoulder.

“Ugh, same as always. Just glad to be here, with you.”

“I’m glad you’re here too.” Hinata reached over to the coffee table and poured himself a glass of juice. Komaeada just stared contentedly out the window, at the bright green lawn, the gable roof topping the violently yellow house across the street. Then, remembering the real reason he had brought the juice, he got himself a glass as well.

“Togami was being an ass again. I almost wish he didn’t hire me.”

Meanwhile, Hinata was relishing the taste of the juice. He loved it more than he wanted to admit; it was probably his favorite drink, although he pretended to like something he saw as more mature. He looked over at Komaeda, as his hair brushed Komaeda’s chin.

“Why don’t you just quit and come live with me?” Hinata said, smiling at Komaeda.

“Truly, that would be a more hopeful alternative. I wish that was an option.”

Komaeda was tall, one inch taller than Hinata. He had soft white hair curling up at the edges, and fluff on the top, like a cloud. Hinata had always found pleasure in running his hand through Komaeda hair, even sometimes resting his head in the soft curls. His torso was always found wearing a white shirt with a green hoodie. He had black pants, a bit darker than Hinata’s.

“So, what have you been up to today?” Komaeda asked, changing the subject.

“Not much,” Hinata said tiredly, pouring himself another glass. “Played some games with Chiaki, then  _ tried _ to get some rest after last night…” he chuckled.

“Ah, did you not sleep well?” Komaeda said, looking at Hinata concernedly.

“No, not last night nor this afternoon,” Hinata replied.

“I’m sure you would have slept better if I was in the same bed,” Komaeda said, trying to be smooth. He was amused by Hinata's reaction, seeing the blood rush to his cheeks. They had been together for nearly six months now, and Komaeda had gotten very good at getting reactions out of Hinata. The only thing he had to avoid was his hope tangents, which… annoyed Hinata, to say the least. Komaeda found himself staring absentmindedly out the window again, but not before he caught a glimpse of Hinata downing his fourth orange juice.

Hinata took the opportunity presented by Komaeda’s lapse in attention to stare at Komaeda. Of course, he was in this relationship for the romance but… goddamn, was he hot… Hinata caught himself imagining the shape of his chest, his hard stomach, and his perfect legs...  _ Damn it, when did I get this gay?! _

“Just so you know, I think you’re hot too.” Komaeda’s comment caught Hinata off guard. Komaeda grinned. “Hey, it’s the truth. But don’t listen to me, I can see you chugging that juice. What is that, your sixth?”

Hinata looked back down at the cylindrical glass, half full of juice. In truth, he hadn’t meant to drink that much so quickly. That was probably a lot of sugar, and his bladder was gradually getting fuller. Well, it wasn’t full to the point of being an issue, and he wanted to spend more time with Komaeda.

“Why don’t we put a movie on?” Hinata suggested.

“Ooh, sure. Do you have any good ones?”

Hinata shrugged. “We can just rent one.”

They spent some time searching for a good movie to watch. Occasionally one would crack a joke about a movie’s trailer, eliciting a laugh from the other. Komaeda felt like Hinata was the one person he  _ knew _ how to talk to, the one person where he didn’t have to worry about saying the right thing. Everything came naturally, and perhaps that’s what made spending some time with Hinata such a pleasure. That’s what he thought to himself as Hinata took another swig of orange juice.

Eventually, they decided on a casual drama movie. They both had terrible taste and knew it, but it didn’t matter. The two boys fell into a cuddle, Hinata’s head resting comfortably in Komaeda lap. He sighed contentedly. The movie was already terrible, but neither of them minded. Hinata folded his hands on his chest and stretched out his legs. He let out a yawn.

“...your yawn is really cute, Hinata.” Komaeda smiled softly at his sleepy boyfriend.

“N-no it’s not!” Hinata protested. He secretly liked being called cute, but he would never let Komaeda know that. Komaeda chuckled and ran his fingers through Hinata’s hair. He smiled and stroked the soft strands of brown hair, letting it run in between his fingers. After a while Hinata curled up, and began to close his eyes, sighing contentedly.

Komaeda leaned back, turning down the volume on the television. He too felt himself getting sleepy, with the comfortable weight of Hinata’s head in his lap. He kissed Hinata on his forehead gently, and he saw the other boy smile in his slumber. Leaning against the back of the couch, Komaeda felt himself drifting off to sleep as well.

A small amount of light drifted in through the haze. Komaeda quietly groaned sleepily as his eyes gradually adjusted to the light. The movie had finished, and the TV was now showing the streaming site’s home page. He yawned as he checked his watch; it was well into the evening now, the sunset casting brilliant orange light across the horizon. He looked down and saw Hinata still asleep in his lap. Hinata moved his head slightly - he must have felt Komaeda shift his legs. Hinata opened his eyes and looked into Komaeda’s. Komaeda smiled again.

“Good morning. Or evening, I guess.”

Hajime returned the smile sleepily. “Guess you were right about sleeping better with you.” Komaeda chuckled and went back to stroking Hinata’s hair. His eyes went down below Hinata’s face, focusing instead on his perfectly shaped torso, his wide chest, and well built legs. Although he couldn’t see it right now, Komaeda also knew Hinata had a really nice ass.

Komaeda blinked a couple times and scolded himself. There was more to a healthy relationship than sexual desire. He had been training himself to not do this, but here he was, doing it anyway.

Hinata shifted uncomfortably. “Is something wrong?” Komaeda asked.

“No, nothing’s wrong.” But Komaeda knew what it was by the way Hinata had moved his legs.

“Are you sure? Is there anything you need?” Komaeda already knew what the answer was, but Hinata was the priority here. It was still important to ask.

“Yeah, I just need to use the bathroom. Is it okay if I get up?” Hinata asked. Komaeda tried not to smile knowingly. After all, it wasn’t at all surprising, after the sheer amount of juice that Hinata had drunk. 

“Of course! I don’t know why you even asked.” Komaeda moved a bit to allow Hinata to get up more easily.

“Thanks. See you in a minute,” Hinata said. Komaeda watched him walk to the door. Hinata made it to the door, turned the doorknob, and…

_ Clatter, clatter. _ Hinata tried again. “What the…” But there was no getting around it. It was locked. Hinata bent over and looked at the knob, through the keyhole. “Komaeda, did you-?”

His question was answered as Komaeda reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver key, grinning widely. “Looking for this?”

Hinata blinked. “Yeah, uhm… Can I have it?”

Komaeda slid the key back into his pocket. I’ll unlock it when I want to,” Komaeda said, still grinning. “Can you guess why I’m trapping you in here?”  
Hinata took a deep breath. He had come to expect this sort of thing from Komaeda, but even then, Komaeda’s switch in attitude was jarring.

“I have no idea.” Hinata said shortly.  _ I am so done with his bullshit _ … he thought to himself.

“Since I love you, I’ll give you a hint. There’s something you need that I don’t want you to have… Can’t you think of anything like that?”

The moment of realization hit HInata like a train.  _ What the fuck?! _ He knew what Komaeda wanted. His eyes ran over the numerous empty bottles of orange juice. So that’s what this had been about, all along.

“You can’t be serious…”

Omorashi starts here, so please stop reading now if that’s a turn-off for you! <3

“Of course I’m serious. But is there really anything wrong with it?” Komaeda tilted his head innocently. “After all, I’m not really harming you, am I?”

Hinata cursed under his breath as he squirmed uncomfortably. “Either way, you’re still trying to trap me in here! What the hell is wrong with you?” Hinata was finding it difficult to control his voice. If he didn’t find a way out of this, he was going to be in a very embarrassing situation soon…

“Maybe I am. But is there really anything you can do?” A few moments of silence passed as Hinata glared at Komaeda. Komaeda laughed. “Here’s what I propose… You’re not the only one here that has to pee. As a matter of fact, I also drank quite a lot. Can you see where I’m going with this?”  
Hinata held his glare. It had become a habit of Komaeda’s to question him, and while Hinata generally put up with it, things were different this time.

“You want to have a holding contest. But I’m not doing this! You can’t make me!”

“Your empty words don’t change the situation you’re in. See, I  _ can _ make you. I already am.”

“...Fuck you.” That was all Hinata had to say as he sat back down resignedly on the couch. Komaeda lied back down and stretched out his arms.

“So, I guess we’ll just wait and see!” he said gleefully. Hinata just sighed and kept his distance. He had found that it was usually better to stay away from Komaeda when he was like this. Although, this was the first time he had known Komaeda had a fetish like  _ this _ … In any case, he still found himself squirming a bit as the urge to pee intensified. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he felt Komaeda’s gaze on him.

“What’s the real reason you’re doing this?” Hinata asked, not looking back at Komaeda.

“Well, you hit the nail on the head earlier.” Komaeda tilted his head and smiled. “I’m just into it, that’s all.”

“You’re sick,” Hinata spat. But all the same, he was still getting increasingly uncomfortable… he took a pillow from the couch and placed it between his thighs, squeezing his legs together. He stared up at the ceiling.  _ I’m not gonna let this happen. I can’t let Komaeda have his way… _

“Why are you angry? You’ll see what I mean when it happens.” Komaeda decided to relent a bit. As much as he was enjoying this situation, he actually didn’t like Hinata being mad at him. Komaeda hummed as he tapped his foot on the floor. Hinata could see that Komaeda was fidgety too. Hinata hoped that he would be able to hold out longer than Komaeda, as he would take any alternative to pissing his pants in front of his boyfriend.

Gradually, time began to pass. Not a single word was exchanged between the two boys over the next hour. Hinata was too stubborn to talk to Komaeda, and Komaeda was too scared of further worsening Hinata’s mood. After a while, Hinata had to cross his legs, pressing his right leg over his left one. Komaeda hid his smile from the other side of the room.

More time passed… Hinata eyed Komaeda from afar. Komaeda still seemed relatively comfortable, but Hinata noticed that the other was rocking back and forth slightly. He just had to hold on a little longer… as he was holding on to that thought, he felt a sudden rush from his bladder. He covered his crotch with his hands desperately. His penis was pressed uncomfortably against his upper thigh, but if it stopped the flow of it, then he didn’t mind.

He was starting to get really desperate. He flexed his legs and pulled them back in repeatedly, continued massaging his groin, and crossed his legs so much that they might twist themselves up. He gritted his teeth. He knew he was playing right into what Komaeda wanted. He knew Komaeda wanted him to play his game. But did he really have a choice?  
He looked over at Komaeda, who was still sitting on the other side of the room. He was still sitting contentedly, but it seemed like he was starting to lose his relaxed demeanor as he too seemed to be squirming a bit. Hinata felt his body relax a bit, comforted at the thought… he relaxed enough that he almost wasn’t able to stop the spurt of piss that rushed out of his dick. _Shit!_ Hinata hurriedly tightened his grip on his penis, but the damage was done.

The warm liquid spread through his underwear. He could feel the wet fabric clinging to his thigh, and a small drop escaped and trickled down his leg, past his knee, and down his calf. After a moment Hinata spread out the fold in his pants to see a small dark spot growing and growing. There was no denying he just wet himself a bit. Hinata bit his lip. He couldn’t believe he was in this situation, let alone put here by someone like Komaeda, who he trusted…

“Haha, am I winning?” Komaeda said, smiling mischievously. Hinata gave him the finger as he stood up, and started pacing. He might have leaked slightly but he still had to go plenty. He kept walking the same path around the living room, just trying to keep his legs moving in order to offer even a small relief from the ever growing desperation. Hinata also had the task of trying to hide a boner that had just popped up. Was he aroused from pissing his pants? Of course not. He barely even noticed he had one anyway.

“If you’re upset about having a boner, don’t worry about it. It makes it harder to pee anyway, so it would actually work in your favor.” Komaeda grinned again as he pulled his hands away from his lap, revealing an erection throbbing valiantly in his black pants.

“So you’re really getting off on this?” Hinata asked. Komaeda nodded innocently. “You’re such a pervert.” Hinata continued pacing, but not before attempting to hide his hard length by squashing it between his legs, so that it wouldn’t make another appearance. Komaeda had noticed it earlier, meaning he was paying more attention than what Hinata was comfortable with. Then again, nothing was comfortable about this situation to begin with.

With the near incident a few minutes ago, the urges were coming much more often now. Hinata was forced to push down on his groin constantly if he didn’t want to have a worse accident. Komaeda seemed to be in a compromising place too now; while not as nearly as desperate as Hinata, he too had begun to pace. So long as they kept moving, nothing would happen… maybe.

Hinata groaned as he stopped and leaned against the wall. This wasn’t working. He couldn’t keep pacing forever, it was by no means a permanent solution. He pressed his legs together so tightly that he felt real pain from his dick getting crushed, and he kept massaging his crotch. He gritted his teeth; he knew he was getting close to the end. In fact, he was too focused on his predicament to notice Komaeda approaching.

“Hey, Hinata,” Komaeda said cautiously. Judging by how clearly stressed the other boy seemed to be, he could snap at any moment. But a reply was something he never received; Hinata was just staring determinedly at the ceiling, sliding up and down the wall by bending his knees. “I really am sorry for doing this to you. But I’m sure you can understand, right…?”

Hinata looked at him incredulously. “You can’t be serious, right? You’re forcing me into this, just so you can indulge in your twisted fetishes. How could you possibly expect me to be okay with this situation?”

“Ah, I see you still don’t understand… Well you’ll see the hope it brings soon enough!” Komaeda said, eyes glistening. Hinata snapped, taking his hand and bringing it swiftly to Komaeda’s cheek, slapping him in the face. Komaeda was stunned for a moment, but he had got what he wanted. An opportunity.

Komaeda seized his chance as he ducked at Hinata’s feet. Before the other could react, he slid his hands between Hinata’s knees and forcefully pushed his legs apart. Hinata was definitely stronger than Komaeda, but he wasn’t prepared for this…

“Shit! Komaeda, what are you doing?!” Hinata said frantically. He tried to force his legs back together, but it was already too late.

Hinata felt a warmth beginning to spread down his upper leg…  _ No no no no no no no!  _ The piss leaked out from his completely soaked underwear, drenching his jeans. The spurt picked up in intensity, going straight through the fabric of his pants. It began to run down his right leg. He could feel it clinging to his skin, soaking his socks… Soon enough a puddle started forming at his feet, but Hinata’s bladder still wasn’t done.

“You gotta be kidding me!” The stains on his pants spread out until it covered his entire pant leg. Hinata desperately pulled out his dick through his waistband, but all that accomplished was spraying all over his white shirt, and wetting his chest. Running out of options, he cupped the tip of his cock with his hand. Soon enough, his pee ran out from between his fingers and ran down his forearm.  _ This isn’t happening. _ Completely out of options, he directed his flow onto the floor. He could clean up later, just… any alternative to getting any more on himself.

Hinata’s eyelids slid closed. To think this was all happening right in front of his boyfriend…  _ Shit, what’s he doing?!  _ Hinata’s eyes flew open and fell on Komaeda, who was looking at his solid stream of piss, mesmerized. A wave of anger overtook Hinata.  _ How can he be acting like this?!  _ He directed his stream onto Komaeda’s face, out of spite. He sprayed his cheeks and soaked his face in pee. It ran off his chin and dripped down to his lap, where his boner was painfully apparent. Komaeda jumped back, surprised, but after a moment’s hesitation he… moved forward again and… opened his mouth.

Hinata was too shocked to move. Komaeda stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes. Hinata watched in terrified interest as the piss splashed off his tongue and entered the other’s throat. He tried to stop the flow, but it was far too late for that… he wanted to move his dick so that it would be directed somewhere else, but for some reason he couldn’t. It was as if he’d been hypnotized. Hypnotized by his boyfriend ingesting his own liquid waste, and enjoying it. Enjoying it…? Without thinking, Hinata stepped forward, hesitantly pressing his cock into Komaeda’s open mouth. Komaeda’s eyes widened. Hinata picked up the intensity and quickly emptied the rest of his bladder into Komaeda’s mouth. The stream sputtered out, and retreated back across Komaeda’s lap. Komaeda fell backward, gasping for air.

_ Fuck, that was hot… _ After a few seconds, Hinata blinked.  _ What, what? _ The adrenaline cooling down a bit, Hinata finally looked down at his lap to find a bulging tent appearing again underneath his soaked zipper. Was he…?

Komaeda was still a few feet away, kneeling down with his hands on the floor, gasping for breath. Hinata just stood there, not quite knowing what to do. Had he just discovered something new about himself?

“So… how’d you enjoy it?” Komaeda grinned mischievously, despite the clear exhaustion. All Hinata could do was gesture to his groin, where he had a growing problem.

“Did you really know I would react like this?” Hinata asked, beginning to realize just how soaked the lower portion of his body was. Not caring that Komaeda was there, he slid off his pants, pulling the piss-soaked cuffs of his jeans off of his feet.

“No, I really didn’t. Lucky guess, I suppose.” Komaeda winked, but he wasn’t looking Hinata in the eyes, instead focusing his attention on Hinata’s package, still going hard and strong. It was extremely tempting… but was it really his place to do this? He had crossed so many lines already, Hinata’s opinion of him might already be shot, but… Maybe it would be okay to ask?

Thankfully, Hinata answered the question for him before he got the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> ahahahahaaahahhaaahahha dear god please save me from this never ending nightmare
> 
> this was supposed to be a oneshot i promise  
> but its getting too long  
> ill post chapter 2 as soon as it's finished! so stay tuned! if you care! for some reason!
> 
> feedback is super appreciated of course, thank you!!


End file.
